


Breathe In Love...

by flickawhip



Category: The Hour
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lix and Bel share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe In Love...

“Just close your eyes… and breathe….”

The mantra is repeated time and again, but it helps, by the time she opens her eyes she feels less shaken. She can do anything now, with support. The questions have come at her thick and fast and yet she answers each one calmly. 

Her eyes flicker open again and she finds herself smiling. 

“Are we done?”

“Yes, we’re done.”

She smiles, gathers her books and leaves, aware she is being watched. She doesn’t mind, she knows she has won this round. She always wins. The news is never too hard, not lately anyway.


End file.
